


Netflix and Chill?

by mamodewberry



Category: Free!
Genre: Clueless Sousuke, Established Relationship, Kisumi probably needs a warning label, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Netflix and Chill, Rin needs to calm his thirst, Sano Trio Shinanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamodewberry/pseuds/mamodewberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“By the way,” Kisumi continued. “That movie was a lot more comedic than I thought it’d be from the start.”</p><p>Rin didn’t miss the wink or the shit-eating grin before he turned to the entryway to get his shoes. It took a massive amount of willpower to not get up and kick his pink ass out the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix and Chill?

**Author's Note:**

> Collaboration with @RowChan using an adapted [prompt from here.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/136883556362/imagine-person-a-texts-person-b-if-they-wanna) You can see her comic of the fic [HERE!](http://row-chan.tumblr.com/post/139730973512/im-still-here-did-a-collab-with-mamodewberry)

Tapering was one of Rin’s least favorite things about being an athlete. Most people would be happy to have a rest after consecutive training for an entire season, but it left Rin feeling antsy and irritable.

Fortunately, maybe regrettably, Kisumi asked him to help him start preparing for basketball season.

[You’re coming home for winter break, yeah?] the pink text asked after Rin had finished complaining about his coach’s orders. 

[Yeah. Tokyo for a few days, then Iwatobi, then back to Tokyo for a day before I fly out again.] Rin typed back in red.

[Well, since you are having so much fun not being active, want to meet up for some hoops?]

[For reals? You’d slaughter me. (°□°)]

[I dunno about that ~~ Sousuke has come with me a few times. He’s a good sport about it. （￣ー￣）]

Rin snickered at the image. Sousuke wasn’t the quickest on his feet, though he did have height to his advantage. He glanced at the text again and didn’t miss the challenge in that last sentence. [I guess I owe you for keeping Sousuke company while I’m gone.]

[It’s what any friend would do. Sooooo meet me on the 28th at Ueno station? ᕙ (° ~ ° ~)]

On the second to last day of his time in Tokyo, Rin bundled in his coat, gym bag in hand, and took the busy train to Ueno station as instructed and waited for a fluffy head of pink to greet him. Surprisingly, Kisumi was a prompt individual. One train ride later, they were walking to a recreation center. 

Kisumi dropped his track pants, revealing ball shorts, and stepped out of the legs and was dribbling on the court before Rin could change into more suitable shoes. 

“Is this where you practice?” Rin asked, pulling on a tank top. A group of five men were on the furthest court away from them. 

“Usually. Here or at school.” Kisumi spun the ball on his index finger, then caught it in his palm with ease. “Ready?”

As Rin had warned… he was indeed slaughtered. Sneakers squeaking on the court, he couldn’t keep up with Kisumi’s speed or wiry height. He managed to steal the ball a few times in Keep Away with his strength, but Kisumi quickly retrieved, running to the hoop to jump and dunk with ease. 

There really was no contest. 

Whilst doubling over to regain his breath, Rin heard his phone ding with a text from his bag. Kisumi tossed a bottled water at him as he took his phone in the other. 

[You done, yet?] asked Sousuke’s plain text.

[Yeah, just about. Trying not to die. He’s a monster!]

[We both probably could have taken him on if I didn’t have to work.]

[Such a shame.]

[I’m home now. Wanna Netflix and chill?]

Rin liked where this was going. [Oh yeah?]

[If you’re both done there. You and Kisumi can pick up snacks on your way? I’m out of your usual.]

...Huh?

“Oooh so that’s what you and Sousuke do when you’re alone.”

Rin forcefully held his phone to his chest, glaring at that cheshire grin of his. “The Hell?! Don’t just read someone’s phone over their shoulder!”

“You got all quiet and were ignoring me,” Kisumi pouted, barely out of breath. So unfair. 

[Kisumi?] Rin typed for clarification, because oh boy did he need something clarified. [You want me to bring him over?]

[Why not?]

Why not or _ why not _ ? That could be taken two different ways! Sousuke wasn’t one to joke around like  _ that _ . If Rin insisted he didn’t want Kisumi to join them, would that make him an ass? Probably, since Kisumi was eavesdropping and at this point it would be suspicious. They hadn’t been completely open about their relationship, but he wasn’t going to tell Kisumi without Sousuke’s permission. 

Or had Sousuke told him?

Either way, Sousuke was inviting Kisumi over and, well, Rin  _ shouldn’t _ try to scheme his way out of it. With a sigh, he turned to his friend. “I guess Sousuke wants to watch something and put us in charge of snacks.”

Shouldering a towel, Kisumi tilted his head in question, airy innocence, “Are you sure I’m welcome?”

_That little_ … “Yeah. It’s fine. Been awhile since the three of us have been together. So, why not?”

 

After a quick shower in the locker room, Rin and Kisumi raided the konbini closest from the station to Sousuke’s apartment for Pocari, Oi Ocha, meatbuns, bentos for each and some melon pan and sweets that Rin regretted letting Kisumi grab, muttering about carbs and sugar. 

Sousuke opened the door for them expectantly and they kicked off their shoes and left their gym bags at the door. 

Since Rin’s last visit to Tokyo, not much had changed about the apartment. Sousuke was a man of simple tastes, leaving his living space on the plain side of minimalistic. He smiled at the framed photo (plain, black-lacquered frame) that sat on the end table, containing a moment they had captured together when Sousuke visited Australia. 

It wasn’t long before all three of them were huddled on the sofa, Sousuke in the middle who toggled through the main menu on Netflix. Rin smiled to himself as they started going through the queue they had built together. 

“Lots of variety,” Kisumi mused on the other side of Sousuke. Rin couldn’t tell if he was being sarcastic or not. 

“I had one in mind. The summary didn’t look seem like it would be moving enough to make Rin cry.”

Kisumi snickered while Rin jabbed his boyfriend in the side with an “Oi!”.

As the film started, Rin, once again, thought about the situation: It wasn’t unheard of for them to get into what was now referred to as ‘Netflix and Chill’ (hell, they were at it last night), and maybe Sousuke thought they should change things up a bit? For a brief moment he considered Sousuke’s invitation was literally inviting Kisumi to join, but that was highly unlikely, not to mention stupid, as the two of them were crazy about each other and adding another person was, well,  _ sickening _ was the quickest reason he could supply for the moment. 

Then, why else?

Was Sousuke wanting to dabble in exhibitionism? A possibility, but that was definitely something he should have discussed with Rin beforehand! Although, it was a bit thrilling to think about; someone watching them claim each other...

He felt the weight shift next to him as Sousuke stretched his arms and casually rested one over the backside of the sofa, fingers gently touching Rin’s shoulder. It wasn’t hot or possessive like it was in other times like this, but enough that Rin’s skin prickled at the soft touch. 

A loud, sudden sound from the television caused Rin to jump from both his thoughts and spot on the sofa. 

“Rin?” Sousuke’s tone was soft and attentive as he laid his hand on Rin’s knee.

Again, the contact spread heat on his skin through his clothes. Was he checking to see if he was alright or was he signalling that he wanted--

Maybe because he hadn’t answered, Sousuke looked back to the screen, though left his hand in tact. 

Rin chanced a glance at Kisumi to see if he was looking their way, unsure if he wanted him to or not. He nearly sighed when he discovered he wasn’t. 

What if this was a game: See how riled you can get the other without getting caught?

Yeah. That  _ had _ to be it. 

So be it. 

Slowly, Rin slid his socked foot over to Sousuke’s and hooked their ankles.

Sousuke turned his eyes at him, brows loose in acknowledgement, and just as quickly, was back to watching the movie.

Dammit, Sousuke was prepared! Fine. He’d wait for Sousuke to make his next move, and retracted his foot. 

Ten minute later, Sousuke’s legs spread enough to touch Rin’s knees. 

Nope. He would not react. He would steel himself and keep watching the protagonists pull off their heist!

The arm that draped over the sofa came up to scratch an itch on Sousuke’s nose, and then it returned, brushing the top of Rin’s head in its descent. Closer, tighter, ever so slightly. 

Fist furthest from Sousuke’s sight clenched as Rin used it to focus all his energy into.  _ Get ahold of yourself! _

Suddenly he became hyper aware of  _ anything _ Sousuke was doing: Clearing his throat, swallowing, leaning forward for his drink on the coffee table, how his chest expanded with each breath and how his shirt tightened around his muscles with each movement, no matter how minuscule, the way his expressive brows moved when reacting to the movie. Rin just about lost himself when Sousuke laughed at something funny that happened in the movie. He didn’t care, or rather, hadn’t paid attention to, what was funny, just the rare and unbridled sound that came from his love…

By the time the credits were rolling, Rin knew he’d lost the game. Well, nearly - he hadn’t jumped Sousuke just yet. His body was hot and heady, and he was certain his face was flushed. Thankfully his crossed legs could obscure some evidence.  

The sofa cushion shifted as Kisumi stood. “Well, I should probably get going,” he said with a yawn. “Thanks for inviting me over.”

“Yeah. Anytime,” Sousuke returned.

“Good to see you, too, Rin. All three of us will have to play basketball next time you’re in town.”

“S-sure,” Rin’s voice squeaked embarrassingly. He thanked whatever deities were making Kisumi leave. 

“By the way,” Kisumi continued. “That movie was a lot more comedic than I thought it’d be from the start.”

Rin didn’t miss the wink or the shit-eating grin before he turned to the entryway to get his shoes. It took a massive amount of willpower to not get up and kick his pink ass out the door. 


End file.
